


Please

by faerie_lights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, Hand Jobs, Inspired by riptides - sharkfish, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just really love that story, this is becoming a theme with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerie_lights/pseuds/faerie_lights
Summary: Cas edges Dean.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [riptides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230426) by [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish). 



> This is inspired by the awesome riptides by the even more awesome sharkfish. I sent her a prompt and then got carried away describing it.

Dean is naked, cuffed by his wrists to the legs of the chair, cock already hard and red. He’s been instructed by Cas that he is to say “stop” as soon as he feels he’s close to coming. If he doesn’t, he won’t get to come at all. Cas is confident that his sub will follow his instructions, even if he is a bit of a brat. He’s also sure that he knows Dean well enough to be able to tell when he’s close even without Dean’s warning. Cas starts slow, his hand slicked up, his touch across Dean’s cock is light and Dean does his best to stay still and not arch up seeking more pressure, a faster stroke. Cas is ruthless, he keeps his touch feather light, skimming his fingertips across the head of Dean’s cock, swirling the beads of precome that well up across his slit. In spite of the gossamer touch, or maybe because of it Dean feels his orgasm begin to rise. He rides the swell for a moment or two before he gasps, “Stop!” Cas favors him with a feral grin as his long fingers splay out, millimeters away from touching. Dean groans and drops his chin to his chest, his breath catching in his throat. It’s going to be a long night.   
  
30 minutes later Dean is a writhing, sobbing mess. Cas has brought him to the edge and back down a dozen times. His cock is as hard as iron and it it throbs hard with every beat of his fluttering heart. Sweat drips from his forehead, from the nape of his neck. He can feel it as it rolls down his spine leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Every sensation is heightened. Dean feels like his skin is on fire. A sharp animal cry breaks from his throat as Cas takes him in hand again, his slick palm sliding along his length, fingers teasing the sensitive spot just under the crown. The orgasm builds again and Dean is sure he can’t take much more. Sure enough, the need for release is flickering through his body like electricity.   
“Close,” he breathes. “I’m close.” Cas’s hand stills on his cock and Dean throws his head back, gulping air, trying desperately to calm himself.   
“My god, look at you, you beautiful fucking man.” Cas’s voice is approaching reverence and Dean can feel his body shiver at the tone. “You gorgeous, gorgeous thing. I’m so glad we decided to do this.”  
“Cas,” Dean pants, “I can’t take it. I can’t go again.”   
“Of course, you can,” Cas reassures him in that mild voice that drives Dean wild. “Look how good you are at it. So good for me. Always so good for me.” His hand has begun to move again as he praises Dean and Dean lets both the sensation of Cas stroking his cock and the warm feeling the praise gives him wash over him. Cas strokes him faster and Dean’s hips begin to thrust up against his will.   
“Close.” He can barely get the word out this time and Cas’s grin widens into something almost predatory. He slides his hand down to the base of Dean’s dick until it’s nestled against his balls and _squeezes_. Dean’s entire body convulses with unfulfilled need.   
“Fuck!,” he screams. He’s lifting the chair now when he writhes and the legs bang down hard on the floor with a hollow metallic thunk. His cock is red and angry and it aches, oh god it aches so bad. He wants, needs to come. Gradually he realizes that the chanting noise echoing in his head is his own voice begging, “please, please, please.” Cas’s hand begins to move again and every inch of Dean’s body strains toward his dom. His muscles are burning, tight and tense. His mind is a riot of images: flashes of past orgasms, scenes they’ve played out, scenarios he’s only imagined. And through it all the pervading image is Cas’s face, grinning, eyes like fierce blue fire.   
“Would you like to come, my love?” Cas’s voice breaks through the noise in his mind. He nods furiously, ignoring the sweat that stings his eyes and blurs his vision. “Then come, Dean. Come for me.”  
“Cas!” It’s a shriek and his voice breaks on the high register but Dean is too far gone to care. Come hits his chest, his chin. It’s hot and slick and the feel of it pushes him even higher. The orgasm feels like it lasts for hours and Cas milks him for every last drop. Finally, his exhausted body slumps back down into the chair, wet with sweat and come. He blinks his eyes as his vision slowly clears and there is Cas staring at him in open mouthed wonder.   
“Cas?” His voice is a croak and he clears his throat and tries again. “Cas? What’s-“   
“I came in my pants.” Cas laughs. “Like a teenager. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. We are definitely doing that again.”   
“Fine by me,” Dean says. Cas tips his head forward until their foreheads touch and rubs his nose against Dean’s.   
“Love you,” he whispers.   
“Me too, babe,” Dean answers. “So much.”


End file.
